Bodies
by ElliZephyra
Summary: They'd seen many dead bodies over the years and solved many murders. This case shouldn't have surprised them, and the body should not have sickened them. But when a body is reported by an anonymous caller, they're dragged headfirst into the dark, shady and dangerous world of the dying, of the rich that will do anything to stay alive and those who profit from them...
1. Chapter 1-Found

**Chapter One**

**Out of absolute, sheer boredom and the fact that I am stuck on my butt right now at home not able to do much, I ended up writing a bloody fanfic. About Ashes. Which I can't find the disk for and it's really pissing me off. Since it is a good show though, and I'm really feeling quite sadistic at the moment, well...there you go. Published. And if you're looking for a story about how Alex and Gene kiss and fall in love and have babies, please click the back button. This may get a little disturbing.  
**

**I have been on here before...but new account with a superweird username, considering I opened the old one when I was 12. And wrote Twilight crap. So yer. **

**This might well be a load of rubbish...**

It was dark when the body was found.

The call came in at three, a man with a cockney accent nervously relaying the information. He'd found a body, down by the river, an asian woman, he said. No, he didn't know her. No, he wasn't going to give his name.

And so, that was how they found themselves, in the early hours of the morning, standing in the cold, British weather, down by the Thames, staring at the body. It wasn't the first time, and it probably wouldn't be the last. They'd seen many bodies, twisted bodies, burnt bodies, bodies you could barely recognize as being human.

Alex had never seen anything like this.

"Jesus." She muttered, staring down at the woman, suddenly feeling sick. The woman's torso had been sliced open, several times, it seemed. Blood covered her chest, her arms, what remained of her clothes. Her insides seemed twisted, mutilated. Her brown stared up at the sky like glass balls.

She glanced at the man beside her-Gene- who was staring down at the woman, eyes slightly narrowed. He'd never seen anything like it either. He didn't know what to make of it.

"Well." He said after a while, looking at Alex. "You're the bloody psychiatrist, you tell us what this."

"Psychology." Alex rolled her eyes slightly. "And I don't know. It's horrible, though."

He sighed, and glanced at the others in the team. "Forensics here yet...bloody hell, get rid of him!"

A man with a perm and one with blonde highlights moved away from the group, towards the man that the other had seen. It was a man in his thirties with brown hair, holding a camera up, taking pictures. A reporter, they presumed. Violent murder on the streets of London and a reporter wanted the story.

"How does he know about this?" Alex glanced at Gene, confused. "It's the early hours of the morning, he can't just be a random person walker. Reporters don't do that-"

"I don't know, maybe the informant told 'im!" Gene replied. "Who the hell is he, anyway?!

"We don't know." Alex answered. "He said he didn't want to be found out. Didn't want to be seen as a snitch." She glanced at the body then back at Gene. "He knows who did it. Or he thinks he does."

"Or he did it."

"Possible." Alex shrugged. "The person who took the call said he was nervous though-"

"Well maybe he was faking it!" Gene glanced at Alex in exasperation, before frowning slightly. "You feel sick, Bolls? Never seen a dead body before?"

"It's nothing." She answered quietly, looking away from the body. "I've just never seen anything like that before."

The body was soon identified as Suha Ahmad. She had no family in the country. She'd come here to attend university and had, it seemed, overstayed her visa, for whatever reason. She'd booked a flight to Islamabad airport on the days before her visa expired, one which she had not boarded. It seemed her family were rich, or at least, well off.

_Racism?_ She didn't know. She shuddered, remembering the way the womans intestines had spilled out onto the concrete, the way the womans insides were exposed. Something was nagging away at the edge of mind, something didn't make sense.

It got to her when forensics called them, and informed them that both the woman's kidneys, liver and heart had been removed.

"At the very least we can say they were removed by an expert. Someone who's trained to do such a thing. Somebody who has done this before." They were told. "One of the kidneys was removed before everything else. Weeks ago. The others...were removed more recently."

"Jesus." Gene muttered, glancing at Alex. Alex suddenly remembered the stories she'd heard...stories of travellers being offered drinks in bars and waking up in a hotel room in a bath of ice, minus a kidney.

She'd never paid much attention to them.

Except Suha would never wake up. Suha was dead.

"Somebody murdered her, and took her organs out?" Gene said quietly.

"No." The technician shook his head slightly. "Somebody took her organs out whilst she was still alive, most likely. There's no stab wounds, gunshot wounds...anything to suggest that she was killed in a way other than from blood loss and the removal of vital organs. In short, somebody removed this womans organs, and then she died."

"Removing them by force, most likely." Alex was feeling slightly sick again at the thought of it. She'd heard stories of people in Asia and Africa selling there kidneys...she'd heard a lot of stories. She'd just never truly believed them.

But there it was. A case of organ theft, lying dead on a mortuary slab right in front of her.

Proof that Organ theft happened.

And proof that it was happening right here, in London.


	2. Chapter 2-Ana

**Chapter Two**

"I don't know where she is!" Ana looked at them in annoyance, her arms folded. "Look, I told you guys about a thousand times, Suha left for Pakistan-"

"Well we know she didn't." Gene interrupted, inpatient and furious. "And we found you with six others and a whole load of dope. Enough to make you a dealer. So unless you want to go down for it-"

"I ain't sayin' nothing." Ana's eyes narrowed, glaring at them. She was a woman in her twenties with caramel coloured hair that fell in soft _waves_, a Californian who'd come over to study medicine in London. "I told you, Suha went home."

"And we know she didn't!" Gene repeated, standing up, slamming both hands on the table and staring down at Ana. Alex sighed.

"Look, Ana...we _know_ Suha didn't go home. Because we found her-"

"Yes, we found her looking like Frankenstein's monster in the early hours of the morning in London. In other words, rest in bloody peace!"

Alex sighed again, gritting her teeth and fighting back the retort. She saw Ana's face turn from shock, to fury, to disbelief, to confusion.

"No. You're lying." She answered. "You trying to get me to tell you where she is?"

"Suha's dead, Ana. She was murdered." She spoke calmer than Gene, sounding apologetic. "We found her body this morning-"

"No!" Ana stood up, her fist slamming down on the table. "No no no no no!" She turned around, punching a wall, screaming as she did. Alex glanced at Gene, shaking her head when he opened his mouth to say something...sarcastic, most likely.

When Ana had calmed down, she leant against the wall breathing deeply, eyes shut, a few tears glistening on her cheek. Alex glanced at Gene for a second, who was glaring at her in his usual, unsympathetic way, before turning back to her.

"Ana...we need to know where Suha went-"

"I want proof"

"What?"

"I want to see her body. I want proof."

She screamed as soon as she saw the body.

"Like bloody Donna Mitchell." Gene sighed in frustration, arms folded. The case where the father had killed the son involved in a loan sharking business. And Gene had almost crushed someone to death with a crane.

Alex hadn't heard anything from 2008 since the operation. She wasn't home yet. There was no signs that she was about to. She felt no different. The wait was tedious. She just wanted to go home.

Did she? Was that all she wanted? Forced to chose between Gene and Molly she'd chose Molly every time. Why hadn't Gene been around in the 2008. If he'd been around then, no doubt, Arthur Layton would never have shot her in the first place. He would have protected her.

"So you have proof. Where did Suha go?"

"Gene!" Alex hissed, glancing between the screaming woman and her boss. "She's in shock, she-"

"She _wanted _to see the body. But at the very least, I guess that's a positive ID." Gene snapped back at her, irritably.

"Well it's not exactly a pretty sight!" Christ, she'd been sick when she'd looked at the body, she felt sick when she thought about it. Organs torn out, body left them dismembered and dissected by the Thames...

"Well, when is a body a pretty sight?"

Alex sighed, and walked out of the mortuary, bumping into Shaz on the way and asking her to please escort Ana away from the body, and quite possibly make a cup of tea. Gene followed her out, shutting the door behind him.

"We're going to get the bastard that did this, Bolls." She glanced back at him, seeing the determination in his blue eyes.

"I know." She answered quietly. "Look...let me talk to Ana, you're not exactly-"

"Helping?"

"She's just found out her friends been murdered, and seen her body torn open the way it was." She sighed. "You shouldn't have let her see that."

"She wanted proof. I gave her proof. Maybe now she'll start bloody talking."

Once again, Alex sighed in frustration, and walked away. Gene stared after her. For some reason he couldn't work out, panic was building in his stomach.

It took a while for Ana to fully calm down. Gene had reluctantly agreed to stay out of the way, something Alex was pleased about. It would easier for Ana to talk to her.

As soon as Alex entered to room, Ana blurted out exactly what she needed to know.

"It was Emerys that killed her."

"Who?" Alex blinked in surprise. The name Emerys sounded vaguely familiar, she just didn't know where from. _Emerys..._

"Emerys d'Orleans. His family and my family...we know each other. It was Emerys that killed her."

"You know Suha was dead?"Alex sat down, frowing, confused. Because she'd been sure that Ana hadn't known anything...there'd been nothing to suggest she'd been lying earlier.

"No...not knew." Ana shook her head, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "It's a...long time ago. I swore not to tell anyone what happened-"

"Your friend is dead. If you want the person who did this to be punished, then you need to tell us what you know."

"I'm protecting my family." Ana looked at her, eyes pleading. "My mother didn't have a choice, none of us did. Emerys _saved_ her."

"What do you mean he saved her? What were you-"

"She was dying." Ana looked at Alex, pleading. "Mother, I mean. She had Stage 5 Chronic Kidney Disease. She was on dialysis. And it was barely keeping her alive. Do you know what that means?"

Slowly, things pieced together in Alex's head. The murdered girl with her organs torn out. A mother with kidney failure.

"Did she have a transplant?"

Ana nodded, eyes shut and head bowed not saying anything.

"Did...Emerys _provide _the organ."

Ana was silent for a while, before explaining quietly. "Father met Emerys on a business trip in Toronto. Emerys came over to our house...and explained. He could get her the kidney she needed. _He _could save her. He told us there was people in America who would sell there's if we were willing to pay. Illegals, people in debt...they needed money more than they needed there kidney. We had money. We just didn't have a kidney for mother. And it seemed like the only way we could save her."

"The hospitals couldn't do anything?"

"We thought about it, and then finally, mother decided she'd do it. Emerys found a match. A woman from Mexico, an illegal...Maria. We even met with her...and we agreed a price. We paid her ten thousand dollars for that Kidney." Ana said quietly. "It was illegal, we were warned that. We couldn't tell anyone we'd paid Maria. Maria pretended to be mothers friend, we did the transplant in hospital...nobody knew we'd bought it..." She took a deep breath and turned away. "We later found out that Maria was murdered in Oregon."

"Did Emerys kill her?"

"No...we never though he'd killed her and it was never solved." Ana said quietly. "I met Emerys again when I came over here. He said he'd fled America. There was a warrant for his arrest. Claimed it had something to do with taxes...I didn't put two and two together."

"You think Emerys killed Maria?"

"I don't know!" Ana looked at her.

"And what does Emerys have to do with Suha? Did Suha donate a-"

"No." Ana shook her head. "Not at first. He later told Suha what he did for a living. She said it was...noble. She called him a saint for saving lives as he did. They had a...relationship. When Suha graduated with a medical degree, she planned to go home. But she didn't. She knew her family would never let her be with Emerys. She tried to apply for another visa. It was rejected. And thats when she told me...she and Emerys had a plan. I had a bad feeling about it, but she said they were going to run. She said she wasn't going to go home. She was going to stay with Emerys and help save lives. I don't know where they went."

"And you think Emerys killed her?"

"I don't know...but I can just...I just know he something to do with it."


End file.
